User talk:Atom234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Energy Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Omni314 (Talk) 21:48, March 23, 2012 I'm glad you enjoyed my book. What was your favorite parts? Your favorite elements? Your favorite characters? The second volume will begin publication this June and will be released at around this Halloween. Let me know what you think. Jedi Legacy 01:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I do plan to make the series into either a graphic novel, anime, or film. During Comic-Con, I plan to seek out illustrators and film producers. Hopefully, I will find someone. Wish me luck. Also, would you like to spread the word about my book? If so, contact me as soon as you can. Jedi Legacy 19:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Patrick won't mimic fire, but he will fly like Superman by the fourth volume. Jedi Legacy 01:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Over time, Patrick's powers, as well as the powers of the other Young Guardians, will gradually evolve. In Patrick's case, his heat absorption will not only increase his strength, stamina, and durability, but will eventually increase his speed and agility, as well as the ability to fly. As for his relationship with Tinisha, they will gradually become more intimate and consummate their relationship within a few decades. Jedi Legacy 22:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) They will. And for the bachelor party, the male Young Guardians spend a weekend overthrowing a fascist government. Jedi Legacy 04:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) They will flirt with each other from time to time. Jedi Legacy 04:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) If you thought the first volume was dark, wait until the second one comes later this year. The second one is going to be darker, scarier, grittier, and much more psychological. Since the first volume talks about the Young Guardians' origins, the second one shows them overcoming their inner demons while fighting an enemy who is powerful enough to destroy entire dimensions. Very true. Can you guess which enemy they will be fighting in the second volume? Jedi Legacy 18:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) He could apply his powers like that, but since he has wings and can fly, walking and running would pretty much be obsolete. However, he could use his wind powers to reduce or even negate wind resistance around him, allowing him to fly faster. Jedi Legacy 01:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Are you leaving me messages? If so, they are not showing on my Talk Page. Jedi Legacy 19:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The second book will take place two years after the events of the first book and will still take place in the City of Angels. However, as the Young Guardians' powers grow, they begin to question their own humanity. Jedi Legacy 22:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Because they would transcend the human condition, they would become afraid that their powers would change their personalities, possibly for the worst. And since they are physically no longer human, their greatest fear is they would develop a mentality that is not human. They do remain on the side of good. What is your opinion of the white-eyed man who is lurking in the shadows? Jedi Legacy 06:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) What do you think his power set will be? Jedi Legacy 18:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Let's just say that he is strong enough for ancient man to mistake him for a god and worship him as such. Because he was treated as a god by ancient man, over time, he develops a combination between a god complex and a messiah complex. He doesn't just want to take over the world, but cleanse it in chaos and recreate it as he sees fit. Jedi Legacy 04:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) He will not kill off the human race. He will wipe out a considerable number of them with the surviving few being the slaves of a new race of superhumans with himself as their leader and deity. He won't recreate life on the planet. Instead, he will plunge the world in the most chaotic war in history and build a new global empire from the ashes. He is a strong believer in the legend that claims that the world was created in chaos. Jedi Legacy 06:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. He falls victim to the most common weakness every supervillain demonstrates: hubris. Take Lex Luthor as an example. Despite being one of the smartest human beings, he never could beat Superman even though he used Superman's weaknesses against him in almost all of their encounters. And in Cyber Shadow's case, he was blinded by hatred and vengeance while becoming arrogant with his newfound powers. Jedi Legacy 21:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Every villain has some motive and tactics for taking on the heroes. The Joker's motive was to spread chaos and his tactics were entirely influenced by his unstable mind. Cyber Shadow's motive was simple revenge, but he had no tactics other than killing everything in his path. Jedi Legacy 01:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Did you send a message on my Talk Page? If so, it is not showing. 03:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC) He is. Like Rorschach from Watchmen, he has a powerful hatred towards evil and criminals. He is even willing to kill a crook when saving a hostage, such as when the group rescued the mayor's daughter. 06:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jedi Legacy 06:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Easter! That's very true that evil begets evil, which was one of the principles Tinisha wanted the Young Guardians to follow. Jedi Legacy 03:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) They remain in Los Angeles, dealing with problems with the mob, but later find themselves being systematically targeted by an enemy that they do not expect. They also gain two new members, Triple Ace and Cynthia Andrews. Jedi Legacy 00:10, April 10, 2012 (UTC) They are agents of the organization who has been keeping the Young Guardians safe from the white-eyed man's group. They are sent to aide them in their fight with their new enemy. By the way, what is a Cajun? Jedi Legacy 00:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Throughout the series, their numbers will gradually grow and by the fourth book, they will be legion. Jedi Legacy 01:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid if I tell you any more, I might spoil the story. And a good writer never reveals all of his secrets until the story is told. Jedi Legacy 05:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. It's understandable that you should be excited. Telling a story is like a magic show. The magician never reveals all his secrets until the show. Jedi Legacy 20:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) There would be a gathering of the current Guardians in Washington D.C. with Patrick in the lead and Tinisha before him. In unison, they would kneel on on knee and say together, "Tinisha, will you marry me?" with Patrick presenting the ring. And someone calls out of the crowd, "Don't do it!" Jedi Legacy 04:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) She was a bit overwhelmed and thought it was a bit much, but she accepted his proposal. Jedi Legacy 05:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) She is a straightforward individual who has a militaristic mindset. When it comes to her relationship with her superiors, she follows orders and does not ask questions. She's used to bossing others around in order to enforce her superior's orders. She is very proud of her inventions and always eager to test them in the field. Her only dislike is failing her superior's orders. She never removes her mask even in the presence of the Young Guardians. Jedi Legacy 07:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) At first, she sees protecting the Young Guardians as an assignment from her superiors, but over time, she begins to grow fond of them and open up to them in the third volume. She is slow when it comes to making friends. Jedi Legacy 00:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) She also becomes Derek Marvin's love interest by the third book. Jedi Legacy 03:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) At first, they have a love-hate relationship, but overtime, they come to acknowledge and respect each other's discipline and interest in science. Jedi Legacy 03:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) That is the case when the Young Guardians encounter and recruit her brother into their fold. Jedi Legacy 05:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) That will have to wait until the third volume comes out. Sadly, the third book is far from finished, so it will take a while before the secret is revealed. Jedi Legacy 06:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) It will be out in a matter of months. It seems like a long wait, but I promise, it will end quickly. Jedi Legacy 06:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question on the chat page, Cynthia will essentially serve as one of the lynchpins in the third volume and unveil her relationship to the most dangerous psychopathic serial killer the Young Guardians ever put away. Jedi Legacy 19:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) In other words, she will play a much more significant role in the third book and her backstory will be somewhat connected to the events that will happen in the third book. Jedi Legacy 00:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No. The Wedding Butcher. Jedi Legacy 01:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No. Not Crasher. Butcher. He is called that because he would whistle "Here comes the bride" whenever he stalks his victims and he would kill them in the fashion of a butcher. Jedi Legacy 18:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC)